ccphantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshie Ishibashi
'Toshie Ishibashi '(played by Lyssy) is a member of the Soul Society, ranked as '''S-Rank Knight. '''She was inducted into the Soul Society in year 12,009. Backstory Pre-RPG Unlike most children who can claim they’ve had a sucky life, Toshie can say she’s lived a generally prosperous one. She was from a wealthy family who always had enough to eat. Her parents were kind, for the most part, aside from how strict they were about almost everything (especially towards Toshie who was the eldest). She also had a little sister, who, still is close to her heart but is ridiculed to many illnesses half the time; the two of them are four years apart. She went to school like any normal child, attending only the most prestigious and well known ones. Where, she was forced to excell in without much option. A lot of her time as a child was spent with tutors and studying so she could be above and beyond her peers, only problem was that it caused a lot of stress on her. When she wasn’t studying, she was with her little sister, who, while sick, liked to play pretend a lot. Toshie’s sister was an avid dreamer, and liked to have Toshie play the role of protector--who’d save the day each time and be her one true hero. Of course, life wasn’t sunshine and rainbows, filled with the endless Soul Butterflies who had decided her fate at the end. Her father and mother had lots of arguments especially as they aged, and her sister began to get more sick as time passed on. Toshie began to switch her priorities from constant studying to spending it with her sister in the hospital, where she’d read for her after school and just stay there to keep her company. Throughout several years it was a back and forth fight from staying outside and inside the hospital. And, later on, Toshie’s sister asked that she become the hero she knows she is. Already having been accepted into the Soul Society after being recruited, she began to divulge herself to protecting her sister and everyone else. Appearance Standing at 5'6", Toshie sports a pretty average build. Her hair is a light brown that she usually wears in a single side braid, leaving some extra room for bangs to fall above her eyes in no particular way. Her skin is peach, while her eyes are a lighter green. Personality { ESTJ } Toshie has always been a loyal girl who’s been true to her words and beliefs. She strives for the best in the world and likes to think that if she gives something she’ll get something of equality back, although she’s found that’s quite the opposite sometimes. Toshie works better in groups and with other people, but tends to find herself wanting to lead and have her opinion in rather than be the one listening to directions. Her mouth can sometimes prove to be a weakness of hers, and she’s been told enough times to watch her tongue despite how well she works in combat. If anything, Toshie is a lawful good who wants to uphold prosperity while knowing peace will be something she has to fight for as best as she can. Communication is also very important to her, rumors or speculation aren’t entirely her thing or something she’d like herself to do. On top of it she’s confident in herself, which sometimes can come off as her being cocky, however, if she has an opinion on someone else she’ll make sure not to sugarcoat it; just because she’s confident in herself does not mean she’s confident in everyone else. And, while she denies it--she tends to worry about her social status to others. She likes to keep a good appearance while staying as true to herself as humanly possible, which can become quite confusing. She likes to be a role model, so much that she will go above and beyond--sometimes that being a bad thing. Not to mention, Toshie struggles with something that may be considered important to many others; empathy. She can get caught up with fact and logical based answers that she finds it hard to connect with other people and how they feel. Weapon Sword. It’s called Kuraun (クラウン). Magic Abilities Possessing a purple soul color allows her to create illusions. She likes to use this to create illusions that serve multiple purposes, and it's been proven she can cover as many as seven (including herself) in illusions. These illusions can cause people to believe they're in another world, project a fake self to make them believe they're fighting her only to realize it's not actually her upon coming in contact with the fake self, make herself (and others) disappear, and more. She likes to combine her sword fighting with the illusions to give her an easier time. Trivia * Her face claim is Nyo!Lithuania, or more simply put a gender-bent Lithuania Category:Characters Category:Purple Soul Category:White Soul Category:Reaper Category:Knight Category:S-Rank Knight Category:Lyssy